Ryuichi Sekine
|birth_place = Sukagawa, Fukushima, Japan |names = Ryuchi Sekine Danbira Sekine Karate Brahman #2 Ryuichin Sekine Sekine Lee |height = |weight = |trainer = Taka Michinoku Yasu Urano |debut = January 3, 2008 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler currently working for Pro Wrestling BASARA (BASARA). Through BASARA's working relationship with Pro Wrestling Zero1 (Zero1), Sekine his a former one-time NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Champion alongside Ryota Nakatsu. The two are known as Kibatai. Sekine started his career in Kaientai Dojo, where he was a three-times Strongest-K Tag Team and WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship and a former one-time UWA World Middleweight Champion and the winner of the 2011 Kaientai Dojo Tag League and the 2009 Not Strongest-K Tournament. In 2016, Sekine left Kaientai Dojo to join Pro Wrestling BASARA making his new home promotion in January 2016. Professional wrestling career Kaientai Dojo (2008–2017) Sekine made his professional wrestling debut for Kaientai Dojo on January 3, 2008 losing to Daigoro Kashiwa. Sekine then took part of the K-Metal League 2008 where he finished the tournament with one win and three losses. On December 21 he won the Taj Mahal Cup Royal Rumble. In February 2009, Sekine and Kengo Mashimo took part of the Kaientai Dojo Tag League, but they didn't managed to get to the finals. In September Sekine made in to the finals and won the Not Strongest-K Tournament defeating Kaji Yamato. On March 14, 2010 Sekine unsuccessfully challenged Kaji Tomato for the UWA World Middleweight Championship. On March 20, 2011 Sekine won his first title with Kengo Mashimo defeating Yuji Hino and Saburo Inematsu for the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship. This led to them participate in a one-day tournament where the winners would become the number one contenders for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, the pair got in the semi finals and were eliminated by Silence (Kaji Tomato and Taishi Takizawa). Sekine, Mashimo and HIROKI participated in Chiba Six Man Tag Team Championship one day first champion decision tournament where, they lost to Little Galaxy (Hiro Tonai, Shiori Asahi and Yuki Sato). On May 1 the pair would lost the titles to Randy Takuya and Saburo Inematsu. Four days later Sekine and Mashimo were stripped of the titles. Sekine participated in STRONGEST-K Tournament 2011 in block B and after gaining only four points he was eliminated from the tournament. On October 9 Sekine and Saburo Inematsu defeated HIROKI and Kengo Mashimo for the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Little Galaxy (Hiro Tonai and Yuki Sato) on December 16. Sekine and Mashimo lost the titles to Kamui and Mammoth Sasaki on October 27. In April 2012 Sekine began competing in deathmatches in April of 2012 when he began competing in BJW more actively. On October 14 Sekine and Mashimo defeated Little Galaxy (Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi) for the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. After five defenses they vacated the titles after Mashimo turned on him on April 21, 2013. On August 11 Sekine defeated Taka Michinoku for the UWA Middleweight Championship. After four title defenses, Sekine lost the title to Makoto Oishi on December 8. In April 2014 Sekine formed a stable named Bozz Rengo with Saburo Inematsu and Daigoro Kashiwa. On October 4 Sekine unsuccessfully challenged Tank Nagai for the Champion of Strongest-K. On January 21 he was transferred to Pro Wrestling BASARA promotion. He would make sporadic appearances until 2017. Pro Wrestling BASARA (2016–present) After joining BASARA in 2016, Sekine formed Kibatai (meaning Calvary) with Ryota Nakatsu and Koji Iwamoto. In May to June Sekine took part of the 2016 Itadaki league, finishing the tournament 4 points falling to advance to the finals. In October Sekine and Nakatsu took part of the Iron Fist Tag Team Tournament defeating Masamune and Goma Ryu in the first round. They lost in the second round to the eventual winners of the tournament Isami Kodaka and Takumi Tsukamoto. On January 9 Sekine and Nakatsu defeated Kodaka and Tsukamoto for the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles back to Kodaka and Tsukamoto February 12. Sekine then entered in the 2017 Itadaki League finishing with 8 points falling to advance to the finals. On February 19, 2018 Sekine and Nakatsu defeated FUMA and SAGAT to win the 2018 Iron Fist Tag Team Tournament. On May 6, 2019 Sekine defeated Ryota Nakatsu to win Union MAX Championship. He would lose it to Masahiro Takanashi on November 3. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ryukiri (Buzzsaw Kick) **Dragon Shoot (Running Lock Kick) **Let's Combine (Elevated Capture Boston Crab) *'Signature moves ' **Kamikaze (Fireman's carry) **General Kick Championships and accomplishments *[[Big Japan Pro Wrestling|'Big Japan Pro Wrestling']] **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Isami Kodaka and Minoru Fujita *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Kaientai Dojo' **UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kengo Mashimo (2) and Saburo Inematsu (1) **WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kengo Mashimo (2), Saburo Inematsu (1) and Kotaro Nasu (1) **Not Strongest-K Tournament (2009) **Kaientai Dojo Tag League (2011) – with Kengo Mashimo **Tag Team of the Year (2011) - with Kengo Mashimo **Tag Team Match of the Year (2012) with Kengo Mashimo vs. Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi on July 8 *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryota Nakatsu *'Pro Wrestling BASARA' **Union MAX Championship (1 time) **Iron Fist Tag Team Tournament (2018) – with Ryota Nakatsu **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Isami Kodaka and Daiki Shimomura Category:Wrestlers Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling BASARA Roster Category:Omega Category:Yamashita Ikka Category:TKG48 Category:Bozz Rengo Category:Kibatai